SENTIMIENTOS INDEBIDOS -KAKASAKU-
by hatakevale
Summary: Su relación sensei-alumna ya no existe más. Hoy ambos son adultos. KakashixSakura
1. Capítulo 1

Saltaba entre los árboles con un retraso de dos horas. Quedaron de verse a las 8:00 a.m para entrenar y ya daban las 10. Sabía que ella no lo iba a estar esperando, ya se conocían hace bastantes años. Y como supuso...En cuanto llegó divisó a la peli-rosa entrenando sola. Se detuvo a una distancia prudente para ocultar su presencia y la observó por un rato.

Muchas veces no podía creer que esa mujer tan fuerte había sido su pequeña alumna. Hace años atrás era tan frágil, sensible y temerosa, era incapaz de protegerse a sí misma, siempre detrás del Uchiha esperando que éste correspondiera a sus sentimientos. Pero sin darse cuenta su pequeño botón de cerezo había florecido y mientras transcurría la cuarta guerra mundial ninja se encontró con una mujer que escondía detrás de una aparente fragilidad una fuerza extraordinaria y un carácter decidido, sin dejar de lado su amabilidad. Sakura era una mujer increíble y una excelente ninja médico, con altas probabilidades de superar a su maestra, Tsunade. Recién había alcanzado sus 18 años y sus habilidades seguían mejorando, logrando reconocimiento entre las demás aldeas ninjas.

Kakashi no podía negar que su ex-alumna, además de fuerte e inteligente, era una belleza. Observaba su pelo rosa, se lo había dejado crecer hasta sus caderas, y en ese momento lo llevaba sujeto en una larga trenza. Sus ojos color jade se le hacían tan profundos que muchas veces lograban perturbarlo cuando lo miraban fijamente, y su tez blanca parecía ser de porcelana. En reiteradas ocasiones se sorprendió queriendo acariciar su piel, se veía tan suave, y luego debía retirarse rápidamente para no levantar sospechas. Pasaba la mirada por el cuerpo de la peli-rosa, también se había desarrollado. Su contextura seguía siendo delgada y menuda, pero sus pechos habían crecido lo suficiente para alcanzar un tamaño medio, que en conjunto con sus caderas lograban acentuar las curvas de su cintura. Sus piernas eran largas, torneadas y firmes. Sus hombros eran angostos y su cuello largo. Era perfecta. Cada vez que la miraba pensaba lo mismo; era la perfección hecha persona.

Podría estar mirádola desde aquel árbol todo el día, pero logró sacudir sus pensamientos y se dispuso a bajar a saludarla.

-Hola, Sakura-chan -saludo, mientras arqueaba sus ojos y sonreía bajo su máscara- Lamento la tardanza, le he ayudado a una abuela...-

-No hace falta que me des explicaciones, Kakashi-sensei -lo interrumpió mientras daba la vuelta para mirarlo. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa asomada en los labios- Sabía que llegarías tarde. Ya me he acostumbrado a ti durante estos años.-

El peli-gris se echó una mano tras su cabeza- Bien, entonces ¿Comenzamos nuestro entrenamiento?-

Terminaron el entrenamiento varias horas más tardes. Ambos estaban exhaustos y hambrientos. Sakura se estiró en la hierba y miraba el cielo mientras respiraba aceleradamente. Kakashi la miraba de pie a la vez que intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-Hoy te toca invitar el almuerzo, Kakashi-sensei -dijo de pronto Sakura, interrumpiendo el silencio y sacando al peli-gris de sus cavilaciones.

-Pensé que yo había pagado la última vez -contestó éste y caminó hacia ella mientras ésta se sentaba para mirarlo.

-Yo he invitado las dos últimas veces -exclamó Sakura- Ya va siendo hora que consientas a tu alumna favorita -dijo, mientras ponía su expresión más inocente.

Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreír frente a la cara que le ponía la peli-rosa -Ya no eres mi alumna, Sakura -dijo- Además -añadió- ya te he dicho que dejes de llamarme sensei. Ambos somos jounin y, por lo tanto, compañeros.-

-Ya ya, Kakashi -respondió y agitó su mano- es la costumbre.-

-Bien, que ésta sea la última vez -dijo el ex-sensei, con una falsa expresión de seriedad- Vamos a comer.

Desde el fin de la guerra pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, lo que logró que la confianza entre ellos creciera mucho más. Iban a constantes misiones juntos y poco veían a sus demás compañeros del equipo siete. Naruto se encontraba desde hace un año en una misión en la aldea vecina, Sasuke visitaba pocas veces Konoha, casi siempre para llevar algún reporte a la Hokage, y Sai era asignado a misiones junto con los ANBU. Sakura se había mudado a vivir sola a un departamento que se encontraba cerca de donde vivía Kakashi, y éste le hacía continuas visitas cuando no tenía nada que hacer. Muchas veces esperaba que la peli-rosa terminara sus turnos en el hospital y le llevaba comida al departamento para que comieran juntos. Habían logrado desarrollar una gran amistad. El peli-gris no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar esa amistad por la atracción que sentía hacía Sakura. Estaba completamente seguro que ella no le correspondería de esa manera, puesto que él era muchos años mayor y había sido su sensei, pero esto conllevaba a ejercer un gran control sobre sí mismo para reprimir sus impulsos. Era un tortura, pero la aceptaba mientras pudiera estar cerca de ella.

Al día siguiente. En una gran rama de un árbol se encontraba recostado Kakashi mientras leía su ejemplar de Icha-Icha. El sol ya se estaba ocultando. Se le había pasado el día arriba del árbol. No había recibido ninguna misión durante el día y Sakura no salía hasta las 19:00 del hospital. La peli-rosa le había dicho que no lo iba a ver durante ese día ya que después de su turno iría con Ino, Hinata y Tenten a comer y beber algo, y de seguro llegaría tarde. Aún así decidió pasarse por el hospital a lo que ella terminara, para saludarla. Se puso de pie y se dirigio al lugar saltando de rama en rama.

Al llegar se detuvo en una rama desde donde podía observar la puerta principal y esperó. Después de algunos minutos Sakura salía por la puerta, pero no venía sola, junto a ella caminaba un hombre de aprox. 22 años, un poco más alto que la peli-rosa, de tez morena, pelo negro y ojos grandes y verdes. A juzgar por la bata blanca que llevaba colgada en su bolso, también era un médico. Kakashi se quedó en el lugar y oculto su chakra, solo quería ver qué sucedía.

Conversaron animadamente. El peli-gris no lograba escuchar la conversación. Unos minutos después ambos se quedaron en silencio, él la miraba fijamente y apoyó su mano en la mejilla de ella, ésta se sobresaltó y lo miró sorprendida. Una sensación extraña invadió el cuerpo de Kakashi, se sentía más pesado y su pecho se apretó, mientras su corazón le latía más deprisa. El peli-negro le dijo algo a Sakura y mientras ella se sonrojaba Kakashi solo pensaba en bajar y romperle la mano al tipo, pero se quedó en su lugar. La médico tomó la mano de su compañero y la bajó, a la vez que le decía algo. Soltó su mano, se despidió y dio media vuelta camino a encontrarse con sus amigas. El peli-gris se sintió un poco más aliviado, pero seguía con esa sensación molesta. Decidió ir a su casa, ya no quería ver a Sakura, sentía que descargaría todo su enojo con ella y no era justo, no era culpa de ella, entre ellos no existía más que una amistad. Aún intranquilo, se dijo sí mismo que debía detener los sentimientos que crecían por la peli-rosa, ya no podía seguir así y temía que la situación se le saliera de las manos. El no podía permitirse algo como eso, su auto control y calma era reconocidas en la aldea, no podía perderlos por su ex-alumna.


	2. Capítulo 2

Habian transcurrido varios días desde la ultima vez que vio a Kakashi. El peli-gris no había ido a visitarla como lo hacía normalmente y tampoco se lo había topado por la aldea. Estaba tan acostumbrada a verlo casi todos los días que comenzaba a extrañarlo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Mientras iba creciendo la confianza entre ellos, por la cabeza de Sakura había pasado la idea de tener algo más con su ex-sensei, pero la desechó rápidamente, eso era impensable, él la conocía desde pequeña y le llevaba varios años de edad, seguramente aún la veía como su inocente alumna o peor, cómo su hija. - _NO NO NO_ -sacudió la cabeza- _seguro me ve como una buena amiga, solamente_ \- pensaba. En fin, se había acostumbrado a su presencia y ahora no podía negar que lo echaba de menos, así que decidió pasar por su casa. Era el turno de ella, él siempre iba a verla.

Se bañó y se vistió rápidamente. Eran las 10:00 a.m cuando salió de su departamento camino a la casa del peli-gris. Ya en la puerta se dispuso a tocar…

-Sakura -llamó Kakashi desde una ventana antes de que ésta tocara la puerta. Había sentido su chakra antes de que la peli-rosa llegará- ¿Sucedió algo? -preguntó con una cara vacía de expresión.

-No -respondió la médico algo extrañada por la actitud de su ex-sensei- Solo venía a visitarte, hace días que no sé de ti y... esto… me preocupe un poco -añadió algo apenada.

Kakashi sintió algo en su pecho y deseo sonreír, pero se mantuvo inexpresivo, ya había tomado la decisión de distanciarse de su ex-alumna y ésta era la mejor manera. -No hay de qué preocuparse, Sakura -suavizo un poco su mirada, pero seguía serio- He estado entrenando por mi cuenta. Mañana partiré a una misión complicada.-

- _Partirá a una misión complicada y no me lo ha dicho como siempre_ -pensó Sakura. Esto hizo que sintiera una rara sensación de vacío en su interior. No lo entendía bien, no era la obligación de él contarle estas cosas, pero estaba tan acostumbrada, y encima estaba la actitud indiferente que le dedicaba el peli-gris- Ya veo -contestó- bueno, espero que todo salga bien -deseaba regresar a su casa luego, no se sentía bien y no sabía porqué- Nos vemos en cuanto regreses, suerte. -le hizo una última seña con la mano y se alejó de la casa saltando por los tejados.

- _Es lo mejor_ -pensó Kakashi mientras la veía marcharse. Recordaba lo difícil que le fue controlarse el día que vio a ese peli-negro posar la mano en la mejilla de Sakura y no quería imaginarse cómo podría ser cuando otro la abrazase o la besase… Sacudió la cabeza. No quería pensar en eso, la sola imagen lo ponía mal. La misión llegó en el mejor momento. Era larga, seguro duraría varias semanas, las cuales le servirán para sacar a la peli-rosa de su cabeza y concentrarse en otra cosa.- _Es lo mejor, definitivamente_ -pensó por último y se dirigió a visitar la tumba de sus amigos, como lo hacía siempre.

Entró a su departamento y se estiró en el sillón, su cabeza era un lío ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? Recordaba continuamente el rostro del peli-gris - _Como si fuera una extraña_ \- pensaba Sakura. Pero no era la gran cosa, alomejor su ex-sensei había tenido un mal día, quizás no quería ver a nadie - _o quizás no quería verme a mí…_ \- Se sintió peor. Lo estaba pensado mucho, quizás no debería darle tanta importancia, pero… - _tampoco me conto lo de su misión_ \- ¿Por qué debía contarle? Ella era solo su amiga, no era nada más - _y nunca seré nada más…_ \- Otra vez la sensación de vacío ¡Pero qué le pasaba! Era obvio, ella no podía ser nada más para él, Kakashi nunca la vería de esa manera y, además, no era correcto. Ella tampoco debería permitirse sentir algo por el peli-gris, a pesar de lo apuesto que era y lo cómoda que se sentía con él, era algo sin pies ni cabeza. - _¡YA ESTÁ!_ -se dijo- _es hora de pensar en tipos de mi edad_ _._ \- Entonces recordó la declaración de día atrás que le había hecho su compañero, Kimura Arata.

 _***Flashback***_

 _-¿Te acompaño a casa? -le preguntó el peli-negro a la salida del hospital luego de que ambos terminaran sus turnos._

 _-No voy a casa -le respondió con una sonrisa- Hoy me juntaré con mis amigas para comer y, quizás, beber algo.-_

 _-Ya veo..-dijo Arata y soltó una carcajada- esa es la razón por lo que andas de tan buen humor hoy.-_

 _-Claro, hace mucho tiempo que no salimos a desestresarnos. Cada vez tenemos menos oportunidades de juntarnos -se puso seria- Entre misiones y sus novios es difícil encontrar una noche en la que coordinemos todas.-_

 _-Entonces disfruta mucho esta noche, Sakura-chan -le dijo su compañero y arqueó sus ojos mientras le sonreía._

 _-¡Claro! -Sakura volvió a sonreír._

 _-Sakura-chan ¿Tú tienes novio? -le soltó Arata con un tono algo más serio, lleno de curiosidad._

 _La peli-rosa se extraño por la pregunta tan derrepente. -No -respondió cambiando su sonrisa por una expresión despreocupada- Entre tantas misiones y mis turnos en el hospital no podría encontrar tiempo para uno.-_

 _El médico se quedó en silencio y la miró fijamente con sus grandes ojos verdes, entonces apoyó una mano en su mejilla. Sakura se sobresaltó, no esperaba esta acción por parte de su colega y abrió mucho sus ojos en señal de sorpresa._

 _-Sakura... -comenzó el peli-negro- hace mucho tiempo que he querido decirte esto: Eres una mujer asombrosa y no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Me gustas.-_

 _Ella sentía como sus mejillas se coloreaban, nunca hubiera sospechado de los sentimientos de Arata-kun hacía su persona. Debía decir algo. Tomó la mano que seguía en su mejilla y comenzó a bajarla. -Arata -le dijo- eres un gran compañero y lamento no poder corresponder tus sentimientos. En estos momentos no deseo una relación amorosa.-_

 _-Comprendo, Sakura-chan -respondió sonrojado e incómodo Arata. En su cara se notaba la decepción- pero piensa en mí cuando decidas abrir tu corazón.-_

 _Sakura le dedicó una tímida sonrisa y soltó su mano -Debo irme -le dijo y Arata asintió- Adiós -hizo un último gesto con la mano y se dio media vuelta para encaminarse al lugar donde vería a sus amigas._

 _-Adiós, Sakura- le respondió su colega._

 _*** Fin del Flashback***_

Luego de que Arata se le confesará, coincidió en un par de turnos con él en el hospital y a pesar de que ella lo había rechazado, el joven mantuvo el trato de siempre con la peli-rosa, como si nada hubiese pasado. Nunca se había fijado detenidamente en su colega. Ciertamente era muy apuesto. Era un poco más alto que ella y su contextura era delgada, sin ser excesiva. Su pelo era negro y con ondas, lo que le daba un aspecto de tenerlo desordenado siempre, el cual le quedaba muy bien. Su tez era morena y pareciera ser extremadamente suave, pero sus ojos eran su mayor atractivo. Estos eran grandes, de un color verde oscuro, pero que bajo la luz del sol se volvían más claros y con tonos amarillentos, eran muy lindos. No entendía, entonces, por qué nunca había puesto su atención en él. - _Quizás debería empezar a hacerlo_ \- se dijo. Sí, lo mejor era que empezara a desarrollar nuevas relaciones con personas de su edad. Esa era la mejor manera de no dejar crecer sentimientos por su antiguo sensei… - _¿Cierto?_ -


	3. Capítulo 3

Ya habían pasado cinco semanas desde que iniciaron la misión. Kakashi regresaba a Konoha junto con un par de ANBU que fueron con él como compañeros de equipo. Se sentía ansioso por regresar. No lo podía evitar, extrañaba a Sakura, necesitaba verla, aunque fuera solo un momento y desde lejos, ya que había tomado la decisión de alejarse de ella.

Ya quedaba poco camino y el peli-gris decidió acelerar el paso.

-Me adelantaré para llevar el informe a la Hokage -les dijo a sus compañeros.

-¡Hai! -respondieron ambos al unísono.

En su despacho, la Godaime revisaba el informe que le había entregado Kakashi.

-Está todo a la perfección y la misión fue realizada con éxito- le comento la quinta al peli-gris y este asintió- Tengo otra misión para ti. -prosiguió- Tendrás que viajar a Suna. Según la información que me ha enviado el Kazekage, ha sido robado un pergamino sagrado en el cual se encuentra información de variados jutsus prohibidos y que ponen en grave peligro Sunagakure. Han estado tras su pista esta última semana, pero cuando parecían acercarse, una trampa cayó sobre ellos dejando varios heridos. Al parecer dentro de la trampa se encontraban pequeñas agujas que contenían un veneno desconocido, por lo cual, una gran parte de los heridos se encuentran afectados por el veneno y los medicos aun no han podido encontrar una cura. Es por esta razón... -Kakashi se tenso, ya podía imaginarse lo que vendría- ...que Sakura te acompañará... -Lo sabía. Se controlo todo lo que pudo para que Tsunade-sama no notara la perturbación que habían causado sus últimas palabras- ...junto con Shikamaru. -finalizó la rubia.

El peli-gris pensó en alguna forma de escaparse de esta misión, pero no encontraba ni una. -¡Hai! -respondió finalmente- ¿A qué hora partimos? -preguntó algo más calmado. Dejaría sus inquietudes para cuando estuviera solo.

-Mañana por la tarde -Le contestó la Hokage- Aquí está la información -Alzó una carpeta.

El ex-portador del Sharingan la tomó y se dispuso a salir.

-Espera -Lo llamo la Godaime- Shikamaru ya está al tanto de la misión, pero Sakura se ha pasado el día en el hospital y no le he informado aún.

Kakashi entendió. Asintió y salio de la oficina dejando a la Hokage a solas y ésta se apresuró a sacar su botella de sake.

- _¡Maldición!_ -Pensaba una y otra vez. Estaba obligado a estar junto a la peli-rosa. No es que él no quisiera, lo que más anhelaba era estar a su lado, pero eso no le serviría de nada si quería abandonar los deseos que tenía hacia ella. - _Será durante el viaje, nada más_ -reflexionaba- _en Suna se la pasará en el hospital._ -Aún así estaba inquieto. Seguro tendrían que hospedarse en el mismo lugar. No le quedaba más que mantener una actitud distante con su ex-alumna, aunque esto podría hacerla sentir mal. Esto le bajaba más los ánimos de realizar la misión, pero es la única alternativa, era lo mejor para recordó que aún tenía que pasar a informarle a Sakura de la misión y otra vez maldijo. Acababa de volver y ya se le hacía imposible mantenerse alejado de la ninja médico. Decidió que lo mejor sería pasar a su casa a tomar una ducha, pues él y su uniforme se encontraban llenos de tierra y polvo.

Faltaban diez minutos para las 19:00 hrs. cuando salió de su casa camino al hospital. Su expresión era tranquila y seria, pero por dentro su corazón amenazaba con salirse. Se sentía como un adolescente, pero por nada del mundo iba a dejar que Sakura lo notase. Fuera del hospital buscó el chakra de la peli-rosa pero no lo encontró. - _Debe haber terminado su turno_ -pensó. Se dirigió al departamento de ella creyendo que ahí estaría, pero al llegar no había nadie. La única alternativa era buscarla por la aldea - _Y yo que quería terminar con esto luego_ -suspiró. Saltaba por los árboles y los tejados tratando de encontrar el chakra de su ex-alumna. Luego de unos minutos logró hallarlo y se dirigió rápidamente al lugar. Se detuvo en un gran árbol que estaba en un parque y visualizo a Sakura. Su corazón se detuvo. Ahí estaba la hermosa joven de ojos color jade, pero no caminaba sola. A su lado iba el peli-negro de la otra vez. El culpable de la difícil decisión que tuvo que tomar Kakashi ¡Pero esta vez la cosa era peor! El joven estaba con su flor del cerezo en la mitad de un puente tomando su mano. El peli-gris podía escuchar cómo su corazón comenzó a golpear con fuerza su pecho, su respiración era entrecortada y sentía la sangre arder en su rostro. Sus manos sudaban y sentía su cuerpo pesado. Ya no podía pensar, estaba de pie mirando la escena, y de un momento a otro, sin darse cuenta, estaba de pie detrás de ellos.

Sakura fue la primera en notar su presencia y se dio vuelta rápidamente.

-¡Kakashi! -dijo sorprendida. Se soltó de la mano de Arata. No sabía porqué le incomodaba la situación- No sabía que habías regresado.-

El peli-gris no hizo más que mirarla con ojos fulminantes. No podía controlar su rabia, sus celos, su ira. No le salían las palabras. La peli-rosa se inquietaba más todavía. Los ojos de su ex-sensei eran penetrantes y fríos, era una mirada asesina y no sabía la razón.

-Kakashi-san, qué bueno es conocerlo -habló el peli-negro con un sonrisa. El aludido posó su vista en él- Es usted muy renombrado en la aldea -continuo y le tendió la mano.

El peli-gris no quería más que matarlo, pero el poco sentido común que le quedaba lo detenía. No despego la vista de la estúpida cara sonriente del joven. Aún con su mirada cargada de odio ignoró la mano del compañero de su ex-alumna y se giró hacia ella. -Tenemos que hablar -dijo finalmente- Ahora -agregó. Y acto seguido, dio la media vuelta y saltó hacia los árboles.

Sakura no entendía nada, pero sabía que las palabras de Kakashi no dejaban espacio para negarse. -Lo siento -se disculpó la peli-rosa, llena de preocupación- al parecer es una urgencia. Debo irme.-

-Entiendo -contestó Arata- nos veremos luego -y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa para que su compañera aliviara un poco su preocupación.

-Sí -y le hizo una seña de despedida- Adiós.-

El peli-negro la observó mientras ésta se perdía entre los árboles.

Sakura logró alcanzarlo. Él saltaba por la ramas velozmente, se encaminaba sin pensar en otra cosa que la escena en el puente. Nunca se había sentido de aquella manera, la ira parecía comerlo vivo. La peli-rosa lo seguía en silencio, nunca lo había visto actuar de esa forma. Finalmente llegaron al departamento de ella. Sakura se apresuró a abrir la puerta y entró seguida de su ex-sensei. Ya dentro ella lo miró pidiendo que le explicara ¡Qué rayos sucedía! Él la miró, aún con su ojos fríos y lanzó la carpeta que le había entregado la Hokage con la información a una pequeña mesa de centro que se encontraba a un costado.

-Tenemos una misión. Partimos mañana por la tarde. -le dijo- Ahí encontrarás toda la información.-

La peli-rosa no podía creerlo ¿Esa era la razón por la que Kakashi se comportaba de esa manera? La cólera llegó a ella de golpe. -¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA!- le gritó. No lo pudo evitar, no entendía nada. -¡POR QUÉ ACTÚAS DE ESA MALDITA MANERA! -no podía parar. Tampoco entendía la razón de su rabia. El peli-gris la miraba aún con su expresión seria, pero su ira de nuevo comenzó a subir. -¡ME HAS ASUSTADO Y TE HAS COMPORTADO PÉSIMO CON ARATA! -continuo Sakura, pero Kakashi ya no podía seguir conteniendose, necesitaba decir algo.

-Te he buscado por toda la aldea... -habló finalmente. Su tono era calmado, pero escupía sus palabras como si fueran veneno.- ...no es lo que deseaba hacer luego de llegar de una misión de un mes...-sentía que la odiaba más y más- ...pase al hospital, vine aquí y luego recorrí la aldea... -no podía detener sus palabras, salían de su boca sin pensar- ...para luego encontrarte paseando con tu maldito novio. -¡Qué mierda acababa de decir! Deseaba salir de ahí, ya no quería seguir soltando estupideces, pero se mantuvo en el mismo lugar, de pie, quieto y con su rostro inexpresivo a excepción de sus ojos, donde aún se reflejaba su ira.

Sakura no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Arata no era su novio, pero había aceptado su invitación a pasear, precisamente porque había tomado la decisión de sacar a su ex-sensei de su cabeza, el mismo que ahora le decía aquellas palabras. Ardía en cólera, cada vez más. -¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ CULPA TENGO YO DE NO SABER QUE ANDABAS POR LA ALDEA BUSCANDOME! -sintió la necesidad de soltar todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos- ¡ESTOY EN TODO MI MALDITO DERECHO DE HACER LO QUE SE ME VENGA EN GANA Y SALIR CON QUIEN YO QUIERA SIN PENSAR EN LO QUE TÚ OPINES! ¡POR QUÉ DEBE IMPORTARME ALGUIEN COMO TÚ! -Kakashi no hacía más que mirarla fijamente y en silencio- ¡QUIÉN MIERDA TE CREES QUE ERES QUE LLEGAS Y TE COMPORTAS DE ESA MANERA! ¡QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE DESEO SACARTE DE MI CABEZA! ¡YA NO PUEDO SEGUIR SINTIENDO COSAS POR TI! -ya estaba. Lo había dicho. Lo que trato de ocultar por tanto tiempo se le había escapado en su arrebato de furia. En su cabeza no hacía más que maldecir. No dijo nada más. Su cara estaba completamente roja ¿Qué iba a pensar de ella ahora su ex-sensei?


	4. Capítulo 4

Ya se estaba escondiendo el sol y por la ventana del departamento entraba una débil luz, el último rayo del día. En la sala estaban los dos en silencio. Se miraban. Ella con ojos grandes llenos de inquietud y su cara aún roja, él manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo bajo su máscara, pero en sus ojos ya no había señal de ira, en ellos se podía ver la sorpresa que las palabras de Sakura le habían causado.

En la cabeza del peli-gris se volvía a repetir lo que su ex-alumna le había gritado, una y otra vez. - _¡YA NO PUEDO SEGUIR SINTIENDO COSAS POR TI!_ -no podía creer lo que había oído. Sakura acababa de decir que ella también sentía lo mismo por él.

Kakashi comenzó a aproximarse a la peli-rosa. Ella se puso tensa, no sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su ex-sensei. - _Debe estar molesto_ -pensó. Quería que todo aquello terminara luego. Él continuó acercándose hasta quedar muy pegado a ella y la joven pudo sentir su respiración en la frente.

-Sakura... -dijo al fin Kakashi. Con una de sus manos agarró a la peli-rosa por la nuca para hacerla hacía él. Ya no pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo, solo se dejó llevar por lo que sentía en ese momento. Sakura cerró sus ojos, dejando que el peli-gris la guiara. Instintivamente él se bajó la máscara y lentamente junto sus labios con los de ella.

Sakura se sobresaltó al sentir los labios de Kakashi. Eran suaves y la besaba delicadamente. Era lo mejor que había probado en su vida y de a poco fue abriendo su boca para dejarlo entrar. Él se relajó al notar que la peli-rosa lo aceptaba e introdujo su lengua para buscar la de ella. La había deseado por tanto tiempo y por fin la podía saborear. Su beso pasó a ser más violento. Anhelo por mucho tiempo aquellos labios.

Sakura se dejó llevar por la pasión y por el frenesí de Kakashi, también ansiaba ese beso. El peli-gris la tomó con la otra mano por la cintura y la pegó más hacia él. Ella sintió como una corriente recorría su cuerpo, y escuchaba su corazón latir. Su excitación estaba aumentando. Levantó sus brazos y rodeó el cuello de su ex-sensei.

La respiración de ambos era entre cortada. Hatake se estaba perdiendo en el dulce sabor de Sakura. Le mordía sus labios y volvía a buscar su lengua. Todo era pasión y locura. Ya no pensaba en que era su ex-alumna, en que le llevaba 12 años. Ya nada importaba, solo la necesitaba a ella y quería más. Bajo la mano que tenía en la nuca de la joven y la entrelazo con la que estaba en su cintura. La apretó contra él aún más, para que ella sintiera el roce de su miembro endurecido.

Sakura soltó un gemido, el cual terminó por hacer perder la poca cordura que conservaba el peli-gris. Se separó de ella y comenzó a besar su delicado cuello. Sakura gimió aún más. El contacto de la lengua en su piel hizo que ésta se le erizara. Sentía un placer inexplicable. Kakashi bajó un poco más sus manos, agarrando a su ex-alumna por los glúteos y la levantó. Ella se dejó y cruzó sus piernas por las caderas de él. Hatake la cargó hasta la habitación y fue hasta la cama, la estiró y se posiciono encima. Continuó besando su cuello, pasando por su clavícula. Embriagándose de la esencia de la joven.

Los gemidos escapaban de la garganta de Sakura. Su ex-sensei comenzó a desabotonar su blusa. Sentía una mezcla entre placer y nervios. Ésta sería su primera vez.

Ya con la blusa abierta, Kakashi fue bajando por su cuerpo sin dejar de besar cada parte visible de piel, hasta llegar al comienzo de sus calzas. El peli-gris se irguió y mientras la miraba a los ojos, con ambas manos, prosiguió a bajarlas, dejando las bragas en su lugar. Entonces Sakura tomó nota del rostro de su ex-sensei. Era increíblemente apuesto. No entendía el porqué de ocultar su rostro. Y de pronto, cayó sobre ella el peso de lo que estaba por suceder.

Kakashi terminaba de quitar sus calzas cuando ella se sentó y lo miró fijamente -Kakashi... es mi primera vez -le dijo, con un rostro tímido.

Hatake comprendió que su ex-alumna estuviera algo asustada y procuró calmarse para ir más despacio -Lo entiendo, Sakura. Debes estar tranquila. Nunca haría algo que te hiciera daño... -le dijo a la joven para calmarla- ...o que no te gustara. -agregó, con una pizca de picardía en su tono. Deseaba hacer sentir a la peli-rosa lo más cómoda posible.

Ella asintió y el peli-gris prosiguió. En la misma posición en la que se encontraban, volvió a besar a la chica y suavemente fue quitando la blusa. Sakura decidió seguir sus instintos y extendió sus manos hacía el chaleco de su ex-sensei para comenzar a bajar el cierre y quitarselo. Continuó con su camiseta. Subiendola y separándose de los labios de él logró despojarlo de ella. Observó su torso desnudo y con sus manos lo recorrió. Estaba muy bien tonificado y tenía varias cicatrices. La peli-rosa sintió el deseo de besar su piel y lo hizo.

El contacto de los labios de la joven recorriendo su pecho ocasionó que su piel se erizara. Era difícil mantener la calma de esa manera. Sakura fue subiendo hasta llegar a su cuello y él sentía que iba a estallar de lujuria. Buscó el broche del sostén y con gran precisión lo soltó, dejando a la peli-rosa con sus preciosos pechos al aire. Ella hizo el ademán de taparse, pero Kakashi la sujetó por sus brazos y despacio volvió a recostarla. Observó su cuerpo, era perfecto. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las colocó a ambos lados del rostro de la joven. Se inclinó delante de ella y fue directo a los pechos. Comenzó con besos suaves, para luego lamerlos, succionó y mordió sus pezones, lleno de ansiedad. Sakura no hacía más que gemir y retorcerse . El peli-gris ya había soltado sus manos para masajear sus senos y recorrer su vientre, pero ella las dejó donde mismo y se agarró de las sabanas. Se hundía en el placer que le estaba dando su ex-sensei y sintió como su entrepierna se humedecía.

Kakashi subió de los pechos hasta el cuello y llegó hasta su oído. -Estuve por mucho tiempo esperando esto -le dijo con una voz profunda que estremeció a la joven- Yo tampoco podía sacarte de mi cabeza.- Quería que ella supiera la tortura que también había significado para él controlar el deseo de tenerla. Entonces la besó apasionadamente y comenzó a bajar una mano de forma lenta hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Sakura dio un respingo y una ola de calor la recorrió. El peli-gris tomó nota de lo húmeda que se encontraba y continuó masajeando por encima de las bragas.

Los dedos de su ex-sensei eran expertos. Jadeaba descontroladamente y cuando él se dispuso a bajar la última prenda de ropa que le quedaba, ella levantó las caderas para que lo hiciera sin ni una dificultad. Quería más.

Ya completamente desnuda, la mano de Kakashi continuo masajeando, pero esta vez introdujo un dedo dentro de ella. Esta acción arrancó un gemido profundo en la joven, el cual fue acallado por un violento beso de parte de Hatake.

Él ya no podía aguantar más, sentía una gran presión en su pantalón. Se incorporó para desabotonarse y liberar su miembro, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando no fue él, sino su ex-alumna quien le soltaba el pantalón, mirandolo con ojos ávidos y las mejillas coloradas.

Sakura no podía reconocerse ¿Pasar tanto tiempo con Kakashi la había convertido en una pervertida también? Lo único que sabía es que se sentía hambrienta de su ex-sensei. Lo quería entero para ella. Con manos inquietas logró bajar el pantalón y el boxer para encontrarse con el gran y viril miembro del peli-gris. Lo contempló impresionada, pensando en que eso estaría dentro de ella. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

Usaba una gran cantidad de fuerza para controlar su ímpetu animal. Ver a Sakura desnudandolo de forma tan enérgica lo volvía loco. La tomó por los hombros y haciéndola hacia atrás fue posicionándose entre sus piernas. Con una mano agarró su falo y lo llevó hasta su cavidad. Sintió como la joven se retorcía bajo suyo. Ya listo se acercó al oído de ella -Te amo, Sakura -le susurró. Si, realmente la amaba. No lo supo con claridad hasta ese momento. Entonces comenzó a penetrarla, firme, pero lento. La humedad de la chica ayudaba a que se deslizara más facilmente.

Sakura quiso decirle que ella también lo amaba. Realmente estaba feliz de que él fuera el primero. Pero un punzante dolor detuvo sus palabras. Sentía como Kakashi se abría paso dentro de ella. Con ambas manos se aferró a la espalda de él enterrando las uñas en su piel.

La garras desgarrando su espalda hacían que enloqueciera aún más. Quería arremeter contra la joven con todas sus fuerzas, pero mantuvo su ritmo lento. Finalmente terminó por introducir todo su miembro y esperó a que Sakura se acostumbrara.

Jadeaba entrecortadamente. Sentía como el pene de su ex-sensei palpitaba apretado en su interior. Aún le dolía, pero su cuerpo ya se estaba adaptando y empezó a moverse suavemente indicandole al peli-gris que podía continuar.

Kakashi captó los ligeros movimientos de su ex-alumna y la siguió. Ella aún estaba aferrada a su espalda, pero sintió como sus brazos perdieron tensión. Ya estaba más relajada y él aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas.

El dolor ya era casi imperceptible. El placer iba creciendo. Kakashi la besaba por el cuello. Con una mano le tomaba la cadera haciéndola hacía él y con la otra pellizcaba uno de sus pezones. Estaba en un paraíso. Su ex-sensei sabía cómo llevarla a la gloria. Ya no había dolor ninguno. -Kakashi... -decía entre sus gemidos.

Acometió más fuerte dentro de ella. Oírla decir su nombre aumentaba su ímpetu. La joven mordía su cuello y su hombro y él apretaba con más furia su cadera para lograr penetrarla más profundamente. Había perdido sus sentidos. Los gemidos roncos que soltaba de vez en cuando parecían el gruñido de un animal. Sakura seguía repitiendo su nombre entre jadeos descontrolados.

La peli-rosa estaba perdida en el placer. Y entonces Kakashi pasó la mano por debajo de su cintura y se volteo con ella, dejándola encima.

La nueva posición incomodaba un poco a la joven, pero él la movía con ambas manos en sus caderas. Ella lo siguió y luego de acostumbrarse se movía por sí sola. La penetración era más profunda. Se apoyó en su pecho y continuó con el vaivén. Kakashi la agarró por los glúteos para cambiar el movimiento a un sube y baja. Ambos estaban por alcanzar el éxtasis.

El peli-gris se sentó. Con una mano en la cintura de ella y con la otra agarrando su pelo, la besó ferozmente mientras continuaba penetrándola. Mordía su cuello y la apretaba con fuerza. Ser acercaba el momento culmine, lo sentía venir.

Sakura estaba perdida en un delirio de placer cada vez más potente y de pronto, como una explosión, alcanzó el clímax. Por unos segundos sintió que su cuerpo desfallecía. Soltó un gemido suave, de gozo y deleite, un gemido sensual que a Kakashi terminó por desenfrenar y con una última arremetida inundó a la joven con su semen.

Ambos se quedaron en la misma posición, abrazados, con una respiración entrecortada, latidos acelerados y sus cuerpos sudados. Luego el peli-gris se estiró con ella en su pecho y continuaron así por unos minutos, descansando.

-Yo también te amo -rompió el silencio Sakura y lo besó dulcemente en los labios. Al fin lo dijo.

Kakashi sonrió -No sabía que eras una pervertida- bromeó.

Las mejillas de la chica volvieron a teñirse de rojo, pero le devolvió la sonrisa -He pasado mucho tiempo contigo-.

La peli-rosa bajo del cuerpo de su ex-sensei y se recostó a su lado. Sintió el cansancio en su cuerpo. Había trabajado ocho horas y esa última actividad había terminado por agotar sus energías. Se durmió inmediatamente.

Kakashi la observó por un rato. - _Es perfecta_ -pensó por última vez. Él tampoco había descansado desde que llegó de la misión y de a poco siguió a su flor del cerezo al mundo de los sueños.


	5. Capítulo 5

Se despertó en medio de la noche y pudo sentir al peli-gris abrazandola por la cintura con un brazo y con el otro por debajo de su cabeza a modo de almohada, mientras respiraba en su nuca. Estaban desnudos. Recapituló todo lo que había pasado, cada detalle y sintió un hormigueo en su vientre bajo, el cual aumentó al sentir el miembro erecto que se encontraba entre sus nalgas. Era difícil entender, todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido. Acababa de perder su virginidad con su ex-sensei. Siempre lo había visto como algo indebido, se sentía sucia cada vez que pensaba en algo así, pero había pasado y no solo ella había estado esperándolo. - _Dijo que me amaba_ -recordó. Él correspondía sus sentimientos. No pudo evitar sonreír en medio de la oscuridad. Le dijo que la amaba mientras la penetraba lentamente y robaba su inocencia. Comenzó a excitarse. No sabía lo que le sucedía, se sentía insaciable, había probado el placer del sexo y quería más. Movió un poco sus caderas presionando suavemente su trasero contra el miembro del peli-gris. Él se mantuvo quieto, entonces lo volvió a hacer, ahora un poco más fuerte. Se sentía bien. Continuó moviéndose mientras comenzaba a humedecerse.

Un suave vaivén lo sacó de sus sueños. De a poco fue haciéndose consciente de la situación. Se encontraba acostado de lado, desnudo, y con el cuerpo de su ex-alumna, también desnudo, entre sus brazos. Podía sentir el aroma de su cabello. El vaivén provenía del cuerpo de la muchacha. Refregaba las nalgas contra su pene. El calor lo golpeó. Su miembro se puso más tieso de lo que ya estaba. Movió la mano que descansaba en la cintura de la joven y la llevó a su cadera para agarrarla con fuerza y hacerla hacía él violentamente. Ésta se sobresaltó y se detuvo. -Realmente eres una pervertida -le dijo a la peli-rosa en su oído con un tono atrevido y sensual, y le paso la lengua de forma lenta. Esta vez fue él quien continuó frotando su miembro contra ella mientra se agarraba firmemente de su cadera y luego la chica lo siguió.

Comenzó a jadear y a soltar suaves gemidos. Quería sentir a su ex-sensei dentro de ella. Éste besaba, lamía y mordía su cuello. La mano en su cadera la sujetaba con demasiada fuerza llegandole a doler, pero esto la excitaba aún más. Paso uno de sus brazos hacia atrás para aferrarse de la espalda del peli-gris. Él la soltó y bajó su mano hacia su entrepierna para comprobar su humedad -Estas mojadisima -le susurró al oído mientras pasaba los dedos llenos de sus fluidos por su vientre y volvía a llevarlos a su coño para jugar con el clítoris. El brazo que estaba debajo de su cabeza desapareció y luego sintió que la agarraba por el pelo.

Debía controlar sus impulsos, no quería hacer algo que dañara a la joven. Pero estaba tan excitado que le era difícil. Introdujo dos dedos en ella y esta soltó un gemido que lo calentó aún más, tomándola más fuerte de su cabello. Pero ésta no se quejó y lo aprovechó para tirar su cabeza hacía él y poder ver su rostro. Con la escasa luz apenas la podía apreciar, pero veía su boca entreabierta. Entonces, sin pensarlo, llevó los dedos que tenía dentro de ella hacía sus labios. La peli-rosa comenzó a lamerlos, ella seguía sus deseos sin dudar y el los introdujo en su boca para que los chupara. La lengua de Sakura lo ponía loco. -¿Me quieres dentro? -le preguntó de forma lasciva. Ella asintió. Retiró los dedos de su boca. -Dímelo -le ordenó y volvió a jarlarla del pelo. Sabía que se estaba asomando su verdadera naturaleza, pero no podía detenerse.

-Te quiero dentro -le dijo entre jadeos y el soltó una especie de gruñido. Era verdad, necesitaba ser penetrada. La actitud de su ex-sensei se había vuelto más dominante y hasta un poco agresiva, pero no podía entender por qué esto la continuaba excitando, y tampoco quería entenderlo, solo quería más. Haría lo que él le pidiera, pero necesitaba más. La mano libre del peli-gris agarró su miembro y lo llevó a la entrada de su coño, frotandolo y mojándolo. Esta acción la hizo ronronear suavemente. Levantó su trasero, lista. De una sola embestida el peli-gris la penetró y ésta dejó escapar un gemido de placer. Se sentía tan bien tenerlo dentro, se sentía completa. El se quedo quieto mientras le respiraba fuerte en el cuello, como un animal furioso. La jaló violentamente por el pelo girando su rostro hacía él para besarla con ferocidad y volvió a posar la mano en su cadera apretando con furia para apegarla más todavía y comenzó a moverse acometiendola de forma salvaje.

No quería asustarla dejando escapar su lado bestial, pero no podía controlarse demasiado, su ex-alumna lograba que él abandonara su sensatez. Quería penetrarla más adentro, así que movió la mano que tenía en su cadera, la llevó a una de sus nalgas y la levantó para poder introducir su falo entero. Ella gemía más fuerte y él la embestía más duro. Otra vez movió su mano y la llevó a uno de sus senos para apretar y tirar de su pezón. Ella volvió a gemir fuerte y él volvía a embestirla más duro. La jalaba fuertemente del cabello, la besaba y mordía sus labios, bajaba por el cuello hasta llegar a su hombro y volvía a morderla. Entonces, completamente extasiado, le dio un nalgazo, lo suficientemente fuerte para enrojecer la zona. Al contrario de lo que él pensaba, la joven no se asustó ni se detuvo, sino que aceleró sus movimientos y sus gemidos se convirtieron en gritos suaves. Que a ella le gustara aquello terminó por hacerlo perder su cordura.

Ya no era ella y tampoco lo reconocía a él. Este era un lado de Kakashi que jamás hubiera imaginado y le gustaba. Quería recibir todo lo que él pudiera darle. Le dio otro nalgazo y a pesar del ardor, el placer era más fuerte. El peli-gris agarraba su nalga y la apretaba, la levantaba y la penetraba más profundo. Sentía que iba a explotar, estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo. La tenía tomada por el pelo, con fuerza, tirando su cabeza hacía atrás. A través de la escasa luz logró ver sus ojos que también la miraban a ella. Era una mirada con furia. Él soltó su trasero y llevó la mano a su mandíbula presionando sus mejillas. No dejaba de mirarla, no quería perderse su cara al momento del clímax. Entonces él aceleró y ella sintió como el miembro se hinchaba en su interior. Una corriente la recorrió por todo su cuerpo y este comenzó a convulsionar mientras que con una última embestida el peli-gris la llenaba de su semen.

De a poco comenzaron a relajar sus cuerpos y a recuperar el aliento. Él le daba suaves besos en su hombro y cuello, donde la había mordido. Soltó su pelo y volvió a pasar el brazo por debajo de la cabeza de la muchacha y la abrazó con el otro brazo por la cintura, volviendo a su posición inicial. Ella tomó la mano que se apoyaba en su cintura entre la suya y entrelazaron los dedos. -Lo siento -se disculpó el peli-gris. Siempre le había excitado hacerlo de manera brutal, pero ella recién se estaba iniciando y no quería hacer algo que no le gustara. Y aún no mostraba toda su faceta violenta.

Ella no sabía qué responder. Cómo decirle que ella había disfrutado todo lo que él le hacía, a pesar de que era duro. Realmente se sentía una pervertida. -Creo que me gusta -le dijo al final, tímidamente.

No pudo evitar sonreír ¿Cómo podía ser más perfecta de lo que ya era? -¿Quién creería que eres toda una pervertida? -bromeó- Y siempre me dices pervertido a mí por mis libros -la besó en el cuello- y no son nada comparados al lado tuyo. -le dijo esto último en un susurro junto a su oído.

Estaba un poco avergonzada, pero soltó una risita. ¿Cómo iba a controlarse con un hombre como él complaciéndola? -Lo estoy aprendiendo de usted, sensei -esta última palabra la arrastró despacio por su boca, de forma sensual. Se volteó para mirarlo y dedicarle un sonrisa, pero se encontró con un beso apasionado.

Se separó de ella y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en la almohada y ella a fijar su vista al frente. Todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Y quizás demasiado peligroso. Pero no quería pensar en eso por el momento, nunca había estado más feliz que en ese instante, con su ex-alumna entre sus brazos. Ya habría tiempo para meditar el asunto, pero por ahora sólo deseaba descansar al lado de Sakura. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la nariz en el cabello de la muchacha para llenarse de su aroma. -Te amo - le dijo mientras se rendía al sueño.

Parecía una quimera cumplida que, por más indebida que fuera, la hacía feliz. -Yo también te amo -le respondió e imitando a su ex-sensei fue cayendo lentamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Se despertó con el sonido de golpes en la puerta. Se incorporó rápidamente. Él también se había despertado y la miraba con su atractivo rostro inexpresivo. Se levantó, buscó sus bragas, pero al no hallarlas tomó su bata que estaba en una silla y envolviendose en ella fue a ver quién rayos estaba afuera. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Shizune que la miraba sonriente.

-Sakura, al fin me abres. Me ha parecido buena idea que como hoy partes a una larga misión desayunamos juntas -levantó los brazos para mostrar las bolsas que llevaba- He comprado esos pasteles que te gustan.-

Sakura no sabía qué hacer. Kakashi estaba desnudo en su cama. No estaba bien, él era mucho mayor que ella y había sido su sensei. Shizune no podía verlo, eso era imposible, se armaría un gran problema. -Hola Shizune... -no podía pensar claramente ¿Cómo salía de ésta? -verás...- continuó. Y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Sólo podía confiarle este problema a su mejor amiga- Me he comprometido para desayunar con Ino en su casa ¿Por qué no vas? Así podré estar con las dos antes de partir -le mandaría un mensaje a su amiga para que ésta la cubriera y las recibiera como si fuera cierto.

-Ya veo... Sí, claro. Ve a bañarte, te esperaré -hizo un ademán para entrar al departamento, pero la peli-rosa la detuvo.

-¡NO! -no sabía qué decirle

-¿Qué sucede? -la interrogó Shizune con una expresión de extrañeza.

-Adelantate...Yo... -¡MIERDA! qué podía decirle. Otra idea vino a su cabeza- Verás, no estoy sola... -¡Por qué no pudo pensar en algo mejor!

Shizune abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y luego la miró con picardía -Entiendo... Bien, nos vemos allá... y nos contarás los detalles -le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa y con una seña de su mano se alejó camino a casa de la rubia.

Suspiró. Se había liberado de Shizune, pero aún debía decirle a Ino. Entró y cerró su puerta. Rápidamente buscó su celular y le escribió a su amiga para que la cubriera, más tarde le explicaría todo. Entonces se apoyó en la pared, su corazón aún le latía con prisa. Kakashi estaba en su habitación. ¡Había tenido sexo con él! - _En qué estaba pensado_ -se decía. La situación con Shizune la había vuelto a la realidad. No estaba bien, nada de lo que había pasado estaba bien. Era cierto que ella lo amaba, pero nadie nunca aceptaría esa relación. Ambos tendrían problemas si alguien se enterara.

-Sakura... -el peli-gris la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Ya se había vestido, tapando de nuevo su rostro con la máscara- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó con su mirada y voz seria, pero con sincera preocupación.

-No... -debía detener aquello, por más que le gustara. Lo que había sucedido con Shizune hace un rato podía volver a ocurrir- Creo que esto no está bien... -lo dijo sin poder mirarlo a los ojos. Se le hacía difícil hablar- Esto no puede volver a pasar entre nosotros -apenas hablaba en un susurro, tenía miedo de arrepentirse de lo que decía.

Como siempre, él mantuvo su expresión seria, no se podía decir que sentía realmente, pero en su interior las palabras de Sakura le cayeron como plomo. Él entendía que una relación entre ambos no sería bien vista en la aldea, pero había decidido no tomarle importancia a lo que los demás opinaran, se sentía muy bien con ella. Quería decirle algo para convencerla de que no se preocupara de los demás o que lo mantuvieran oculto hasta que se sintiera preparada, pero su orgullo lo detuvo, si ella pensaba que era mejor que nada volviera a pasar entre ellos, así sería. Se acercó a la ventana que estaba abierta con paso tranquilo y al llegar a ella se volteó a mirar a la peli-rosa -Entiendo... -dijo con tono frío- ...esto no volverá a pasar -y sin esperar respuesta desapareció por la ventana.

Unas lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de la joven mientras se convencía de haber tomado la mejor decisión, pero después de haber pasado la mejor noche de su vida no podía evitar sentirse vacía. Aún con su llanto deslizándose por sus mejillas, se encaminó a la ducha para arreglarse e ir donde su amiga. Ella era la única persona a quien podría confesarle todo lo que paso. Después de desayunar con Shizune, podría contarle lo sucedido a Ino, pero ahora tenía que pensar en qué le inventaría a la peli-negra.


	6. Capítulo 6

Hacia un bonito día. Sakura caminaba tranquilamente por la aldea dirigiéndose a la casa de su mejor amiga, absorta en sus pensamientos. La suave brisa que corría le sentaba bien, a pesar del dolor en su corazón, luego de cortar lo que había empezado el día anterior con su ex-sensei. Nunca se había sentido más feliz y dichosa en su vida, pero sólo le duró unas horas. Era verdad que estaba enamorada, quizás hace mucho tiempo, pero al estar entre los brazos de Kakashi lo comprendió y lo aceptó, y luego terminó todo. - _Realmente no es bueno para ninguno_ -se decía. Necesitaba desahogarse, le contaría todo a Ino. Nunca se lo había comentado por miedo que al decirlo en voz alta no tendría más que aceptar sus sentimientos, pero ahora ya no había duda de ello. Tendría que esperar a estar a solas con la rubia para contarle. - _Cierto...qué le diré a Shizune_ -recordó. No había más remedio que inventarle una mentira, pero qué. Sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado a la casa de su amiga. Se acercó y tocó.

Por la puerta se asomo la peli-negra -¡Sakura! -la recibió con voz y mirada traviesas- veo que ya te han soltado. Entra y cuéntanos todo ¿Quién es el afortunado? -la interrogó con expresión curiosa y picarona, mientras se hacía una lado para que la peli-rosa entrase.

Detrás de Shizune se encontraba Ino, quien le dedicó una mirada interrogante sin entender lo que sucedía. Sakura la miró y con sus ojos trató de disculparse, esperando que su amiga entendiera que más tarde le contaría todo. La rubia comprendió y no insistió, y siguiendo el juego se unió a la otra. -Vamos, pervertida, ven y cuéntanos todo- se dio media vuelta para dirigirse al comedor y las dos la siguieron.

Sakura se encontró con la mesa servida. Todas tomaron asiento y la peli-rosa se vio siendo observada por ambas esperando a que soltara todo. -Bueno... -no sabía qué inventar. Con quién podría decir que había pasado la noche. Entonces un nombre vino a su mente, era el único que podría utilizar- ...estaba con Arata-.

La peli-negra y la rubia abrieron sus ojos con asombro. -¿Kimura Arata?- preguntó Shizune sorprendida.

-¿Tu compañero?- preguntó Ino algo extrañada. Sabía que su amiga lo había rechazado semanas atrás.

-Sí... -continuó con la mentira. Tenía que inventar una historia creíble- ...Después de que se me declarara pensé en él y decidí conocerlo un poco más. Estos días estuvo acompañándome a casa y me di cuenta de que es amable, simpático, me hace reír, aparte de ser muy apuesto. Ayer acepté en dar una vuelta por el parque y luego iríamos a cenar... -No le costó esa parte de la historia pues era cierto. Había estado pasando tiempo con Arata con la esperanza de sacar a su ex-sensei de su cabeza, pero sólo llegaron hasta el parque y luego apareció el peli-gris, claramente desde ahí ya no podía seguir contando como pasaron las cosas, era tiempo de improvisar- ...paseamos tomados de la mano, esperando la hora para ir a cenar. Ya en la cena pedimos una botella de vino y como la conversación era muy agradable pedimos otra, y luego otra... -Shizune estaba con cara de sorpresa, no imaginaba que Sakura fuera tan liberal, pero Ino la miraba con suspicacia, conocía muy bien a su amiga y podía entender que lo que decía no era cierto- ...entonces me acompañó a mi departamento y ya en la puerta me besó... -continuo la peli-rosa, estaba algo nerviosa- ...y como ambos estábamos un poco borrachos nos dejamos llevar y ya pueden imaginar lo que pasó -terminó. No quería dar detalles porque no podía inventar ninguno sin pensar en Kakashi.

Shizune, algo asombrada, pensaba que realmente no conocía bien a Sakura, pero estaba feliz de que ella pudiera disfrutar, la peli-rosa trabajaba mucho y nunca la había visto con alguna pareja. Cambio su semblante a uno más travieso -¿Y que tal estuvo? -le preguntó, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Estuvo bien -respondió la médico. Estuvo más que bien, fue sorprendente, Kakashi fue sorprendente, pero no diría eso. No dijo más sobre lo sucedido, pues especificar sería darle mucha importancia al asunto y eso haría que le costara mucho más salir de la mentira- pero, por favor, manténgalo en secreto, no hagan obvio que lo saben si se topan con Arata. No quiero que piense que lo ando contando por ahí. -lo último que necesitaba era que el peli-negro se enterara del tongo inventado por ella.

-Parece que eso es lo único que nos diras acerca de tu aventura de anoche -dijo la rubia salvando a Sakura de seguir fingiendo. La peli-rosa le dedicó una mirada cómplice y agradecida.

-Respeto tu intimidad, Sakura, no insistiré más, pero me alegro mucho por ti, está bien que le dediques tiempo a algo que no sea el trabajo -le dijo Shizune mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la apretaba afectuosamente dedicandole una sonrisa sincera.

-Gracias- contestó ella también sonriendo, pero en su interior se sentía fatal. No quería mentir, pero todo era para evitarse problemas o evitar problemas a su ex-sensei, que seguro sería el que se llevaría la peor parte si eran descubiertos.

Continuaron charlando sobre sus relaciones, trabajo, banalidades de la vida diaria, hasta que Shizune miró su celular y al darse cuenta de la hora se sobresaltó. Ya era medio día y aún no se presentaba en la oficina de Tsunade-sama, de seguro estaría histérica. Se levantó rápidamente y luego de desearle un buen viaje a Sakura y disculparse, se marchó. Entonces Ino miró a la peli-rosa esperando la verdad -¿Qué es lo que sucede realmente, frentona? -le preguntó sin rodeos.

Sakura estaba esperando ese momento, estaba nerviosa, no sabía por dónde empezar, pero necesitaba soltarlo o iba a volverse loca. -Estaba con Kakashi -escupió de sin pensarlo mucho. La rubia la miró estupefacta, era lo último que esperaba escuchar. La peli-rosa comprendía que necesita ser más clara y explicar todo -Creo que lo mejor será empezar por el principio -suspiró y comenzó a contarle sobre la manera en que se hicieron más cercanos, sus sentimientos, lo que paso con Arata en el parque y por último lo que sucedió en su departamento.

Al terminar, Ino no daba más de su asombro. En algún momento lo sospechó, ya hace muchos meses atras, pero desechó la idea, Sakura no era así. Podía comprender el tormento que ese amor prohibido significaba para su amiga -¡Ay, frentona! Estás en una posición difícil, te entiendo, pero lo amas y por lo que me cuentas el te ama a ti ¿Crees que está bien sacrificar eso sólo por los comentarios de personas que no lo entienden?-.

La palabras de la rubia la confundieron aún más, ahora no sabía si había tomado la decisión correcta -Tienes razón, Ino, pero por favor no me digas eso. Tomé un decisión y lo que me dices ahora sólo me hace sentir una estúpida- bajo su mirada algo apenada.

-Lo siento si mis palabras no te ayudan mucho... -se disculpó Ino- ...pero creo que deberías pensarlo mejor, no te diste una oportunidad de intentarlo -agregó. Realmente quería que su amiga estuviera feliz.

Por el rostro de Sakura cayeron lágrimas y su amiga le acarició el pelo. Luego de un momento, la peli-rosa se incorporó -Es que ya no puedo volver atrás. Hubieras visto el rostro de él al salir de mi departamento, me odiaba. Si ahora decido querer intentarlo pensará que estoy jugando, como una niña indecisa -dijo mientras se limpiaba el rostro- Además, fue sólo una noche, no estoy arriesgando una relación -siguió hablando, tratando de convencerse con sus propias palabras.

Ino la miraba con algo de ternura ¿Por qué su amiga era tan terca? -Por eso te digo que lo pienses con más calma. Él no es tonto, seguro que puede entender tus temores -le dijo para tranquilizarla- Y sobre lo otro, puede que sea una noche, pero ambos se deseaban desde hace tiempo. Kakashi no se me hace un hombre que le diga te amo a cualquiera y a la menor ocasión, creo que te dice la verdad y yo te conozco, veo que tú también lo amas, a veces sólo basta una noche para comprenderlo- al ver el rostro pensativo de su amiga, la rubia decidió disipar el triste ambiente- Ahora debes pensar en que irás a un misión con él, quizás deberías llevar alguna prenda sexy -le dijo de forma pícara y con una sonrisa.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa. Su amiga tenía razón, era mejor pensarlo de forma más calmada. Dejó sus inseguridades de lado -¡Ino-cerda! Yo no soy como tú - _¿O si lo soy?_ -entonces recordó lo mucho que le había gustado la manera en que su ex-sensei la mordía, la tiraba del cabello y la nalgueaba, sonrojándose.- Además no tengo nada "sexy"-agregó algo apenada.

Ino soltó una carcajada de triunfo -La inocente Sakura es realmente una pervertida, quién lo diría -La rubia continuó riendo y la peli-rosa la siguió.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntas y a las 17 hrs, Sakura partió a su departamento para arreglar su mochila para el viaje. Se sentía mucho mejor, hablar con su amiga hizo que se sintiera más liviana y tranquila. Mientras empacaba sus bolsose dijo a sí misma que dejaría que las cosas pasen como tienen que pasar.

Esperando que el peli-gris no continuará molesto se dirigió a la entrada de la aldea, pero al llegar sólo se encontraba Shikamaru - _Para variar Kakashi está atrasado_ -se dijo.

-Hola, Shikamaru -saludó al chico Nara- ¿Estas esperando hace mucho?-

-Acabo de llegar -le respondió éste- ¿Cuánto crees que tendremos que aguardar?-

La pelirrosa suspiró -Espero que menos de una hora -respondió con expresión cansina.

-Vaya, qué molestia...-dijo Shikamaru- vamos a sentarnos a algún lado, no deseo esperarlo de pie...-

-No hace falta -dijo una voz tranquila detrás de ellos. Ambos se sobresaltaron y se giraron de manera rápida. Ahí estaba el peli-gris, con todo listo para la misión y su rostro inexpresivo e indiferente. Por un momento su mirada se cruzó con la de Sakura, pero ésta la desvió.

Toda la seguridad que había reunido se esfumó en un instante al mirar los fríos ojos de su ex-sensei - _Sigue molesto_ -pensó- _Y con razón, he sido una estúpida_ -volvió la sensación de malestar. Indudablemente el viaje sería de lo más incómodo.

Notaba tensión en el aire, él no era tonto, sabía perfectamente que Kakashi y Sakura eran muy cercanos, pero ahora no parecían más que conocidos, algo había ocurrido entre ellos. La situación era extraña, pero entendía que no era correcto preguntar, así que no le quedó más que quedarse con la curiosidad y aceptar que el viaje no sería totalmente agradable - _Qué molestia..._ -se dijo resignado.

-Es hora de que partamos -habló el ex-portador del Sharingan, quien estaba a cargo de la misión- pretendo que lleguemos lo antes posible a Suna, así que no perdamos más tiempo. ¡Andando! -los tres se encaminaron ágilmente a través de los árboles.

Ya era bien entrada la noche cuando Kakashi decidió que era mejor acampar. Se instalaron en un pequeño claro y Shikamaru se dispuso a prender una fogata. -Iré por agua -dijo la peli-rosa, alejándose para buscar algún riachuelo. Deseaba estar un rato sola para pensar y refrescarse, estaba bastante triste por la actitud de su ex-sensei, aunque no podía culparlo, pero su trato indiferente le dolía.

Después de un rato finalmente dio con un hermoso riachuelo por el cual fluía el agua y luego caía por una pequeña cascada para seguir su cauce. El sonido del agua le traía algo de paz a su interior. Se acercó a una orilla y llenó las tres cantimploras y luego se quitó las botas y se sentó sumergiendo los pies. Luego de haber estado viajando por horas sin parar, la fría agua se sentía muy placentera. Con ambas manos se mojó el rostro y el cuello para refrescarse y se quedó pensando en el peli-gris. Sin quererlo unas finas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, para dar paso a un llanto lleno de angustia, necesitaba desahogarse para poder seguir afrontando la frialdad de su ex-sensei. Estuvo así por varios minutos, sin saber que alguien la estaba espiando.

Sentado en la rama de un árbol, se encontraba Kakashi observando a la peli-rosa. Entendía que ella lloraba por su culpa y esto lo hacía sentir fatal, deseaba bajar e ir a consolarla, pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Sabía que debería ser más comprensivo con su ex-alumna, pero cuando se trataba de ella no podía actuar con sensatez, sus sentimientos lo dominaban y ponía toda su concentración en ocultarlos. Lo de la mañana lo había herido, pero quizás Sakura había tomado la mejor decisión para ambos y por muy difícil que fuera debía seguirla. Con mucho esfuerzo se marchó del ahí hacía el lugar donde se instalaron.

Junto a un exquisito fuego estaba sentado Shikamaru calentando su manos -¿Y Sakura? -le preguntó el joven con ojos inquisitivos.

A Kakashi no le pasó inadvertida la mirada del chico - _De seguro sospecha algo_ \- pensó el peli-gris - _debo tener cuidado en dejar entre ver mis sentimientos, sino acabará deduciendolos, espero que Sakura también lo haga si es que quiere seguir ocultandolos_ \- la situación era difícil -De seguro tardará en llegar, no había agua cerca así que debe haber ido lejos -le respondió y también se sentó al fuego.

Luego de varios minutos Sakura regresó e imitando a sus compañeros se acercó al fuego y se sentó. Mientras comían algo, Kakashi podía sentir cómo Shikamaru los observaba, pero él procuró mantener su tranquilidad de siempre. Después de terminar, el peli-gris se retiró a su carpa indicando que partirian a primera hora y que lo mejor era que hicieran como él y se fueran a descansar.

Ya dentro bajo la máscara de su rostro y soltó un largo suspiró, la situación era doblemente incómoda, primero con su ex-alumna y ahora con el chico Nara. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era llegar a Suna y poder dedicarse a la misión...obvio después de Sakura, a ella la deseaba cada segundo del día. Volvió a suspirar - _Qué difícil será sacarmela de la cabeza_ -se decía, mientras que por su mente recordaba la noche anterior. Con esas imágenes fue cediendo lentamente al cansancio del viaje hasta que cayó dormido.


	7. Capítulo 7

Al día siguiente viajaron haciendo pequeñas pausas solamente para comer e hidratarse. No cruzaron muchas palabras, las justas y necesarias para dar indicaciones. Al caer la noche volvieron a buscar un lugar para acampar. Sakura y Shikamaru prepararon algo para comer y se sentaron al fuego mientras charlaban. Como siempre, Kakashi devoró lo suyo con rapidez y agradeciendo la comida se retiró a su carpa para leer y descansar, recordándoles a los dos que volverían a partir a primera hora. El ambiente tenso del viaje lo agotaba más de lo normal - _Sólo nos queda un día de viaje_ -se consoló.

Apenas se estaba asomando el sol cuando el peli-gris salió de su carpa. Por lo visto, Shikamaru seguía dormido en la suya, pero no logró percibir el chakra de su ex-alumna. Extrañado, decidió dar una vuelta para ver dónde había ido. - _De seguro volvió a ir por agua_ -pensaba. Luego de unos minutos logró hallarla y comenzó a acercarse sigilosamente, casi por instinto. Al llegar a la orilla de un río pudo divisar a la peli-rosa. Una ola de calor recorrió su cuerpo al comprobar que la joven se estaba dando un baño completamente desnuda. Era como un hermoso espejismo, como un ángel, como una diosa, era perfecta. Inconscientemente fue acercándose al agua, sin cuidar de ocultar su presencia, estaba hipnotizado.

Sakura sintió que alguien se acercaba y se dio vuelta rápidamente, ocultando sus pechos con los brazos -¡Kakashi! -gritó sorprendida al notar de quién se trataba.

La voz de la peli-rosa lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y velozmente se repuso escondiendo sus emociones tras su rostro indiferente -Deberías ser un poco más cuidadosa, pudo ser otro el que te encontrara -le dijo con su voz calmada de siempre.

La joven aún lo miraba con su cara de asombro. No lograba decir nada. Los ojos de su ex-sensei estaban fijos en ella y esto la dejaba congelada. No entendía porqué se quedaba ahí parado, cualquiera se iría para darle su espacio. Comenzó a inquietarse y se abrazó con más fuerza, queriendo desaparecer de la vista del peli-gris.

Esta acción no pasó desapercibida para Kakashi -¿Crees necesario taparte? -le preguntó. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Quería retirarse del lugar ¿O no quería? Estaba librando una lucha interna que no lo dejaba moverse. Su mente era un caos, aunque no lo expresara.

La pregunta del peli-gris la descolocó. - _¿Qué pretende?_ -pensaba- _¿Quiere burlarse de mí?_ -su sorpresa e incomodidad se esfumaron dejando paso a su rabia. Ese hombre la sacaba de quicio, no podía entenderlo ¡Ya estaba! No sacaba nada actuando como una niña cohibida, ella ya era una mujer y se iba a comportar como una, no iba dejar que ese hombre la intimidara. Bajo sus brazos suavemente dejando su busto al descubierto con aire de seguridad. Cambio su expresión imitando el rostro inexpresivo de su ex-sensei, pero con ojos soberbios -Tienes razón -dijo finalmente- no tengo nada que ocultarte ya -su tono era claro y tenaz. Comenzó a caminar despacio a la orilla donde se encontraba él y sus cosas.

El cambio de actitud de la peli-rosa lo desconcertó, lo manifestaba en sus ojos, los cuales se veían intranquilos. Veía cómo la joven salía del agua, con su hermoso cuerpo al descubierto y sentía la necesidad de lanzarse hacia ella. Ya fuera, Sakura tomó la toalla que traía en su mochila y se envolvió, sin desviar la mirada de la suya. No podía pensar en qué decir, sólo podía poner su concentración en dominarse. Fue ella quien rompió el silencio -¿Para qué me estabas buscando?-.

Logrando recuperar su cordura volvió a controlar sus emociones y rápidamente habló -Ya nos vamos, apresúrate -sin esperar respuesta, dio media vuelta y desapareció. Saltaba veloz por las ramas, pensado en lo estúpido que había sido y lo fácil que fue para la peli-rosa dejarlo desarmado - _Me lo he buscado_ -se decía. Al llegar al lugar donde acampaban, despertó a Shikamaru y le ordenó que se apresurara en recoger sus cosas, deseaba partir en seguida.

-¿Y Sakura? -preguntó al notar que la peli-rosa no estaba cerca.

-Se despertó antes que nosotros. Debe haber ido a dar una vuelta al río -respondió sin mirarlo.

Cuando la kunoichi apareció, se encontró con sus compañeros esperandola. Ya habían empacado todo, sólo faltaba lo de ella. Rápidamente se apresuró a guardar sus cosas y en tan sólo unos minutos estaba lista.

-Bien, vamos -ordenó Kakashi, después de comprobar que no dejaran nada atrás.

El sol se estaba escondiendo cuando llegaron a las puertas de Sunagakure. Fueron recibidos por ninjas de la arena que los escoltaron a las oficinas del Kazekage.

En el lugar estaba Gaara, sentado tras su escritorio, en su cara se notaba el cansancio. Seguro no descansaba correctamente hace días. De pie y apoyada en el escritorio estaba Temari, quien se ruborizo al ver entrar al chico Nara.

-Me alegro de que llegaran sin inconvenientes -los recibió el pelirrojo, con su rostro serio de siempre y su mirada serena ¿De verdad se alegraba?

-Gracias -respondió Kakashi- es un gusto volver a verlo Kazekage-sama -los tres le hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

-No hace falta tanta cordialidad -les dijo el ex-jinchuriki y se levantó del asiento para aproximarse hacia ellos y tenderles la mano. Su hermana lo imitó. -Es cierto que nos encontramos en una emergencia, pero antes de ponernos a trabajar deseo que se repongan del viaje y descansen. Hemos dispuesto de habitaciones para ustedes en mi casa. Lamento no poder acompañarlos en estos momentos, pero Temari los llevará-.

Los tres estaban algo pillados por la cálida recibida que les daba Gaara -No hace falta que se molesten recibiendonos en su hogar, podemos buscar un hostal -le dijo el peli-gris con tono despreocupado.

-No es ninguna molestia -contestó el Kazekage- ustedes son amigos-.

Por su tono, no había forma de rechazar el ofrecimiento. Aceptando y agradeciendo, se despidieron acordando de verse para la cena y hablar acerca de la misión. Siguieron a Temari quien les preguntaba cosas del viaje y por los demás amigos y conocidos de Konoha. Luego se acercó a la peli-rosa y la tomó por el brazo -Estoy mucho más tranquila ahora que estás aquí, Sakura -le dijo con un semblante lleno de preocupación- muchos de mis compañeros están en el hospital, los médicos estaban esperando tu llegada. Desde que salvaste a Kankuro, acá en Suna te tienen una gran estima -le confesó la rubia.

-Gracias, pero... ¿no sería mejor que partiera al hospital de inmediato? -preguntó Sakura preocupada.

-Mañana temprano podrás presentarte allá. También es importante que descanses para poder trabajar correctamente. A la noche, Gaara les entregará toda la información necesaria -la tranquilizó un poco la rubia.

-Daré todo mi esfuerzo para poder encontrar una cura y ayudar a los afectados, lo prometo -dijo sincera la médico y Temari le dedicó una sonrisa llena de gratitud.

Al llegar a la casa del Kazekage quedaron sorprendidos. No era una casa, era una mansión. Entraron por la puerta principal y fueron recibidos por sirvientes dispuestos a acatar órdenes. Temari les dijo que no necesitaban nada por el momento y estos se alejaron. La rubia les pidió que la siguieran y los guió por pasillos -Ésta es tu habitación, Shikamaru- le dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Gracias... -respondió el chico algo incómodo. Entró y dejo sus cosas en el suelo.

-Las de ustedes están por acá -los llamó Temari. La siguiente fue la habitación de Kakashi quien dio las gracias y se encerró inmediatamente -La tuya está más allá, cerca de la mía -siguieron andando. -Ponte cómoda y descansa, vendré a buscarte para la cena- le dijo la rubia mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

Sakura le dio las gracias y entró al cuarto que dispusieron para ella, mientras Temari cerraba la puerta y la dejaba sola. Era un cuarto confortable. Dejó sus cosas dentro de un closet. - _Desearía partir inmediatamente al hospital_ -pensaba a la vez que se estiraba en la cama, pero al estar recostada se dio cuenta que estaba completamente cansada. Suspiró y la imagen de su ex-sensei vino a su mente. Recordó lo sucedido esa mañana. Era muy frustrante no saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Kakashi. Él estaba ahí parado sin hacer nada más que mirarla, hubiera deseado que al menos se le acercara y la besara. Se ruborizo al imaginarlo. Lo cierto era que desde que estuvieron juntos, sólo ansiaba estar entre sus brazos. Su amiga tenía razón, debía hacer algo. - _Debo actuar como hoy en el río, como una mujer segura_ -se dijo. En ese momento había creído ver en lo ojos del peli-gris una pequeña muestra de asombro, agitación o pasión, no sabía qué, pero tampoco sabía si se lo había inventado ella. Verdad o no, debía continuar de esa manera. - _Lo haré entender que ya no soy una chiquilla indecisa_ -decidió finalmente.

Pasaron un par de horas cuando Temari llamó a su puerta. Sakura había logrado tomar una pequeña siesta. Fue a abrir aún somnolienta. -Sakura, la cena está lista -le dijo la rubia. La peli-rosa asintió y le dio las gracias por avisarle, luego le preguntó dónde se encontraba el baño para ir a asearse rápidamente. La otra señaló una puerta junto a la suya y le dijo que la esperaría en el comedor y después se alejó.

Cuando ya estaba lista, Sakura se encaminó por el pasillo y se topó con Kakashi que también venía saliendo de su cuarto. Sus miradas se encontraron y recordó lo que había estado pensando hace un rato atrás. -¿Me estabas esperando? -dijo con voz tranquila, pero con una pequeña muestra de picardía. A pesar de que su cuerpo y su rostro mostraban quietud, por dentro estaba completamente nerviosa, su corazón latía aceleradamente.

El peli-gris, extrañado por la actitud de su ex-alumna, la miraba sin cambiar su impenetrable semblante serio. No podía entender a la peli-rosa. - _¿A qué juega?_ -se preguntaba. Podría ignorarla y alejarse, pero su cuerpo comenzó a avanzar hacia ella. No podía evitar sentirse molesto. Primero le decía que no podía volver a ocurrir nada entre ellos y luego le hablaba de esa manera... ¿Traviesa? ¿Coqueta? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero sí sabía que algo quería lograr con eso. Quizás sólo quería que las cosas fueran como antes, pero Sakura era lo suficientemente inteligente para entender que eso no podría pasar, ya nada sería como antes. Cuando estuvo muy cerca de ella, rozando sus frentes, la peli-rosa dio un paso hacia atrás, pero se topó con la pared, entonces Kakashi la aprisiono contra ésta posando sus manos a cada costado, con su ojos negros y penetrantes en los de la joven -¿Qué es lo que quieres? -le pregunto con una fría voz.

Sakura se estremeció. Sentía que toda la seguridad que había logrado se le escapaba del cuerpo. No sabía cómo actuar ¿Qué era lo que quería? Abrio la boca, pero de ella no salía ni una palabra. Bajo su mirada para escapar de los profundos ojos de su ex-sensei y exhaló buscando poder calmarse. Reuniendo valor, volvió a levantar la vista, buscando la de él -Quiero todo de ti -logró decir finalmente.

Las palabras de la joven fueron como un chispazo que encendió su cuerpo y su ser. No pensó en nada, simplemente bajo su máscara de forma fugaz y juntó sus labios con los de Sakura, besándola de manera violenta y apasionada.

La peli-rosa lo imitó y entrelazó los brazos por el cuello de su ex-sensei. Él, con una mano, la tomó por la cintura para apegar su cuerpo al de ella. Se frotaban ferozmente, sin dejar de besarse. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, él posó la mano que estaba en la pared, en la mejilla de Sakura, mientras no quitaba la vista de sus ojos. Ambos respiraban agitadamente y se miraban, no eran necesarias las palabras. Iban por un segundo beso, cuando escucharon que alguien se acercaba. Rápidamente se separaron y por el pasillo apareció uno de los sirvientes, quien al notarlos los saludó con un gesto de cabeza y se alejó.

Kakashi volvió a mirar a su ex-alumna, pero sin decir nada se fue tras el hombre para dirigirse a cenar. Su mente era un caos y necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos. Sakura se quedó un rato más en el lugar, esperando que su cuerpo y sus sentidos volvieran a la normalidad - _Espero que él haya entendido que no deseo que esto se acabe_ -pensó y también se dirigió al comedor.

Ya en la cena, sentados a la mesa, se encontraban los tres ninjas de Konoha junto con los tres hermanos del Desierto. A medida que transcurría la velada, la conversación giró sobre temas como el viaje, asuntos de la aldea, y demases. Kakashi y Sakura cruzaban miradas continuamente, pero sigilosas. Estaban sentados frente a frente. El peli-gris, más tranquilo, sentía como la alegría crecía en su interior. La única forma de entender lo que había sucedido en el pasillo era que su ex-alumna había cambiado de opinión con respecto a ellos, había decidido arriesgarse y entregarse a él. Por su parte, Sakura sentía algo parecido. Por fin podía alegrarse por que había pasado la otra noche con su ex-sensei, y lo que acababa de suceder minutos antes. Animada con esos recuerdos decidió seguir comportándose de forma traviesa y sin darle muchas vueltas, movió su pie y recorrió la pierna de Kakashi de abajo hacía arriba.

Kakashi se tensó al sentir el sutil roce en su pierna. Sin perder su compostura, miró a Sakura, pero ésta estaba conversando con Temari como si nada. Una pequeña sonrisa, que nadie podía ver por su máscara, se asomo en sus labios, ella ciertamente estaba jugando con él, pero eso ya no le molestaba, le estaba tomando el gusto a la nueva actitud de su ex-alumna.

La cena terminó tranquilamente y el Kazekage decidió que era hora de que hablarán sobre la misión. Le entregó un informe a Sakura donde estaba toda la información recogida con respecto al misterioso veneno y sus consecuencias, ella se puso a examinarlo. Gaara tenía otra carpeta donde se encontraba todo lo relacionado con el pergamino robado, se las ofreció a Kakashi y Shikamaru para que le echaran un vistazo y comenzó a explicarles la situación.

Luego de unos minutos, Sakura pidió permiso para retirarse y poder estudiar el caso con más calma. El pelirrojo no puso objeción y la joven se fue rápidamente a su cuarto dejando a los demás pensando el posible paradero del pergamino. Estuvo largo rato analizando exámenes, resultados, fotografías, etc, mientras anotaba cosas en ellos. Finalmente ya tenía una idea por dónde empezar a trabajar la mañana siguiente y decidió ir a darse una ducha para luego descansar. Se puso su pijama en el baño, el cual consistía en un pequeño short y una polera de tiritas, y se devolvió a la pieza. Entró, cerró la puerta y prendió la luz de la habitación, pero sintió algo raro ¡Había alguien más en la pieza! Se volvió sobre sus talones para ver quién estaba ahí, pero no pudo alcanzar a ver nada pues la luz se apagó, dejándola sumida en la oscuridad.

Por favor dejen en los comentarios sus opiniones y/o ideas y gracias por leeer :3


	8. Capítulo 8

Sintió unas manos rodear su cintura, y cuando estaba a punto de gritar y golpear al fisgón, el aliento en su cuello la detuvo.

-Pensé que querías jugar -habló finalmente el intruso, susurrando en su oído.

Reconoció la voz, pero no fue capaz de contestarle, no hizo más que quedarse en la misma posición y él, aún con las manos en su cintura, aprovechó para voltear y pegar a la joven contra la pared con violencia, provocando que ésta soltara un gemido al chocar con la helada superficie tan repentinamente.

Su ex-sensei pegó su cuerpo contra el de ella y soltó su talle para tomar sus manos entre las suyas, poniéndolas en alto y aprisionandola. No podía moverse, pero no le preocupaba, lo que estaba sucediendo la excitaba.

El baño que Sakura acababa de darse había dejado su piel suave y fresca, con un exquisito aroma que volvía loco al peli-gris. Se lanzó a su cuello como un león a su presa y comenzó a lamerlo, besarlo y morderlo, provocando que su ex-alumna jadeara entrecortadamente. Subió hasta su boca para respirar en ella mientras rozaban sus labios. A la mente de Kakashi acudieron las palabras que la peli-rosa le había dicho la otra mañana en su departamento. Aquel día su orgullo había sido lastimado, no podía más que odiar a Sakura por haber roto sus ilusiones de aquella manera, pero al tenerla cerca su cuerpo sólo ansiaba estar junto a ella. Le era tan difícil mantener la calma que la situación lo perturbaba, y ahora tenía a la joven entre sus brazos, la misma que descontrolaba sus emociones, y sintió cómo la furia, la pasión y el deseo empezaban a expandirse por su cuerpo, como una llama que se desborda en su interior, buscando arrasar con todo a su paso, nublando sus sentidos.

Por fin besó a Sakura. Era una beso vehemente, agresivo, había dejado de lado su cordura. Pasó los brazos de su ex-alumna por alrededor de su cuello y con una de sus manos agarró su polera y con fuerza la rasgó, dejando al descubierto sus hermosos senos.

Al sentir cómo se desgarraba la tela de su polera, se alarmó. No podía creer que ese hombre, o más bien, esa bestia, era su siempre calmado ex-sensei, pero se mantuvo sin hacer nada, estaba a la merced del arrebato del peli-gris. A pesar de su asombró, lo que estaba sucediendo la estaba calentando, y mucho.

Él no dejaba de besarla con furia. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza y la joven soltó un pequeño grito, pero Kakashi volvió a introducir su lengua para acallarla, lo que no evitó que ella sintiera el sabor de la sangre, era su sangre. Su excitación se mezclaba con el miedo, realmente él estaba siendo muy agresivo, pero no sabía si debía detenerlo o dejar que continuara. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, pues sintió como su short caía por sus piernas hasta llegar al suelo, quedando completamente desnuda.

Kakashi ya no pensaba en absolutamente nada, actuaba movido por la pasión. Llevo una de sus manos a la entrepierna de su ex-alumna, y al introducir dos de sus dedos comprobó que la joven estaba completamente mojada. Ella abrió un poco las piernas para darle un mayor acceso mientras gemía en su boca. Con la otra mano el peli-gris saco su miembro erecto del pantalón y con rapidez tomó a Sakura por sus glúteos y la levantó, colocando sus piernas por alrededor de su cintura, y aún teniéndola pegada contra la pared la penetró de una violenta estocada, la que provocó que la joven soltara un grito que Kakashi silencio con sus labios.

Se quedó un rato sin moverse para disfrutar el interior de Sakura, pero eso no logró traer de vuelta su juicio. Cuando empezó a embestirla lo hizo con el mismo ímpetu y su boca buscó otros lugares para deleitarse. Paso por su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho y sus senos, por donde pasaba dejaba la marca de sus mordiscos y chupetones, los que causaban que la peli-rosa gimiera fuertemente.

Luego de un rato, Kakashi pudo notar que su ex-alumna iba a alcanzar el orgasmo, ya que los músculos de su interior se contrajeron, haciendo presión en su miembro, y logrando que él también estuviera a punto de acabar. Aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas y entre convulsiones y gemidos descontrolados, Sakura alcanzó el clímax soltando una gran cantidad de fluidos, mojando el pantalón que aún llevaba puesto el peli-gris y haciendo que él eyaculara con una última estocada y un gruñido animal.

Se quedaron quietos en la misma posición, recuperando el aliento. Él hundió la cara en el cuello de su ex-alumna y ella apoyaba la cabeza sobre sus cabellos plateados. Kakashi se iba a disculpar por las marcas que había dejado en el cuerpo de la joven, pero Sakura se adelantó.

-Lo siento mucho... -dijo- lo que pasó en mi departamento... yo no... la verdad es que no quiero estar lejos de ti -él no contestó, pero le dio un suave beso en el cuello para que ella comprendiera que él tampoco lo deseaba. Sakura se movió para buscar su rostro- Estaba preocupada...-continuó- ...estoy preocupada de los problemas que podemos tener...tú sobre todo... no quiero que piensen mal de ti-

Kakashi la entendía y se sintió mal por haberse comportado como lo hizo, pero no podía decir algo de inmediato, en cambio, aún con su ex-alumna encima, caminó hacía la cama y se recostó con ella, la acomodó entre su brazo y su pecho, y le acarició el pelo rosa con aroma a flores.

-Ya no hay que hablar de eso -le dijo- Ahora estamos juntos y es lo que importa. Yo sé que si la gente se entera de nosotros podría traernos problemas, pero podemos mantenerlo a escondidas hasta que estemos listos -tomó su barbilla y pego sus labios con los de la joven, depositando un suave beso- Te amo... te amo desde hace un tiempo. Traté de escaparme de esto que siento, pero es inevitable -le dio otro beso- ya no quiero estar lejos de ti... -bajó su mano libre por el costado de la joven hasta llegar a una de sus nalgas y la agarró- ahora eres mía... y lo voy a aprovechar -le dedicó una sonrisa lasciva y le plantó un tercer beso.

Sentía un ardor en el labio inferior debido a la mordida del peli-gris y se separó de su boca -Eres un pervertido -le dijo medio en broma, medio enserio- me heriste el labio y dejaste otras mordeduras por mi cuerpo, aparte de romper mi polera... -le recriminó, pero en su cabeza ella sabía que le había gustado, no podía entenderlo muy bien.

-Verás... hay un lado que no conoces de mí, o más bien, que estas empezando a conocer -trató de explicarse Kakashi. Miró el rostro de la joven, iluminado por la escasa luz de luna que entraba por la ventana, y puso atención a sus hermosas facciones- Es difícil controlarme contigo -cambió su expresión a una más coqueta- mmm... pero me parece que a ti no te molesta mucho ¿o sí?-

Sakura se sonrojó, era cierto que eso la excitaba -No me molestes... me siento como una loca, pero no puedo evitar que me guste -le dijo con vergüenza.

Kakashi abrazó con fuerza su cuerpo y la beso con pasión -Eres exquisita -le dijo después de separarse- no estas loca, mucha gente lo prefiere así... -pasó un dedo lentamente por la espalda de la joven- ...y yo puedo enseñarte más...-

El roce en su piel provocó un hormigueo en su intimidad, ese hombre la estimulaba como nunca imaginó que alguien podría hacerlo. ¿Qué más le podía enseñar? se mojó con sólo pensarlo. Que el peli-gris le dijera que le era imposible controlarse con ella la hacía sentir sexi, atractiva, lujuriosa, la hacía sentir la mujer más sensual del mundo. Decidió que con él dejaría todo su pudor de lado y daría paso al descaro, a su interior obsceno. De un rápido movimiento se sentó sobre Kakashi, con ambas piernas a cada lado, y ante la mirada atónita de éste, comenzó a bajar el cierre de su chaqueta -¿Qué me quieres enseñar, sensei? -lo dijo en un ronroneo, mientras lo miraba con ojos incitadores.

Esos cambios de actitud que tenía su otra vez alumna, le encantaban. Le dedicó una sonrisa de complacencia y dejó que la joven quitara la ropa que cubría su parte superior. Ya con su torso al descubierto, se deleitó con las suaves manos que recorrían su piel, pero cuando Sakura iba camino a su pantalón, éste la paró -Con la boca -le ordenó a la peli-rosa cuando lo miró y ella enseguida entendió que ésa era su primera lección.

Primero fue a su cuello, depositando suaves besos, comenzó a bajar por el pecho pasando la lengua por el cuerpo tan bien trabajado del peli-gris. Besó y lamió su abdomen llegando al borde del bóxer que dejaba al descubierto el pantalón desabotonado de Kakashi, con sus dientes y la ayuda de sus manos bajó ambos, lo suficiente para soltar su miembro, el cual volvía a estar tieso y erguido. Lo tomó con una de sus manos y levantó la vista hacia su sensei, el que en ese momento la miraba con ojos ávidos. Ella humedecio sus labios y sintió como la polla que tenía agarrada se hacía más dura. Llevó su lengua a la punta y chupó despacio, apenas un poco.

El sutil contacto comenzaba a enloquecerlo -Escupelo -volvió a ordenar. Ahí estaba su amada alumna para acatar su disciplina. Ella obedeció y movió su mano para mojarlo entero con su saliva. Él soltó un ronco gemido, pero, cuando la joven abrió sus labios para introducir su verga, sólo cerró los ojos y se concentró en lo placentero que era la humedad de esa boca. Quitó la mano con la que Sakura agarraba su miembro y tomándola por la cabeza introdujo toda su inmensidad de un golpe. Sintió como la peli-rosa se ahogaba y la sacó. Ella tosió al liberarse, pero volvió a la carga, como si quisiera devorarlo.

Era extraña la sensación que le causaba dar sexo oral, pero la excitaba mucho. Su sensei aún la agarraba por sus cabellos y dejó que le penetrara la boca una y otra vez, se sentía insaciable. Después de un rato, ella ya era toda una experta, tomaba la enorme polla del peli-gris y lo masturbaba, luego volvía a meterlo en su boca y lo sacaba otra vez para lamerlo y denuevo se lo llevaba dentro. La saliva caía por su cuello, pero no le importaba, estaba extasiada. Levantaba sus ojos para ver la cara de Kakashi y podía notar que de nuevo estaba ahí su otra faceta, su lado animal.

A pesar del exquisito placer que le estaba dando su alumna, la jaló fuertemente del pelo y la subió hasta su boca para besarla de forma violenta, mientras bajaba una de sus manos por la espalda de la joven hasta su cintura para voltearla y dejarla bajo suyo, y acomodándose entre sus piernas la embistió sin dificultad. Sintió cómo ésta clavaba sus uñas en sus hombros, lo que provocó que su furor aumentara y sus arremetidas fueran más feroces, sacando unos fuertes gemidos a la peli-rosa.

Estaba perdida en el gozo que le causaba tener al peli-gris dentro de ella. De pronto, notó algo húmedo en su manos y al mirarse vio sangre. Había enterrado sus uñas en la piel de su sensei hasta tal punto de hacerlo sangrar, pero a él parecía no importarle, seguía embistiendola y entre toda la adrenalina no sentía las heridas. Ver la sangre la preocupó por un pequeño instante, pero enseguida hizo que aumentara su fogosidad. Con su palma extendida esparció la sustancia roja por la espalda de Kakashi, entrelazó las piernas a la cintura de éste, llevó su otra mano al cabello plateado, aumentó el frenesí de sus movimientos y perdiendo la noción del espacio-tiempo alcanzó su segundo orgasmo.

Los espasmos de Sakura le anunciaron que había llegado al momento culmine, ahora era su turno. Se incorporó, quedando de rodillas, y tomó una de las piernas de la joven, mientras que con la otra mano la agarró por la mandíbula, introduciendo dos de sus dedos en la boca y con los otros tres presionando sus mejillas, clavó sus ojos en los de ella y apreciando el placer reflejado en su cara dio una última embestida, introduciendo la polla lo más que pudo mientras se corría.

Se recostó sobre ella y le acarició la mejilla, depositando suaves besos por su rostro -Te amo, Sakura -le dijo, luego se separó para acomodarse a su lado y la abrazó. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, esparciendo caricias uno al otro por sus cuerpos. Era un momento perfecto para ambos. Al fin podían dar rienda suelta a los sentimientos que habían estado reprimiendo. Era la primera vez en muchos años que Kakashi sentía su corazón lleno y tranquilo, todo gracias a su hermosa ex alumna ¿o alumna? sonrió para sí al pensarlo y entonces... se hizo consciente del ardor en sus hombros y espalda -Sakura... -le habló. Ésta levantó su rostro para buscar el de él- creo que me heriste en la espalda... -le dijo con un falso tono de preocupación.

La peli-rosa lo recordó y la culpabilidad inundó su ser -Lo siento mucho... -se disculpó con verdadero arrepentimiento- yo no estaba consciente de lo que hacía y... -

-no hace falta... -la interrumpió Kakashi con una sonrisa- la verdad es que me gusta que lo hagas..-

-¿ah? ¿no te duele? -le preguntó Sakura, algo sorprendida.

-En el momento no, me prende más... -le respondió con un tono más sensual- ...así sé que estas tan excitada como yo, tanto que no te puedes controlar -le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado.

Con un leve sonrojo, pero más tranquila, le plantó un beso en los labios al peli-gris ¡Qué exquisito era ese hombre! Volvió el silencio, pero luego de un rato a Sakura le entró otra terrible preocupación -Kakashi ¿alguien nos habrá escuchado?-

Él no había pensado en eso, y ahora que la joven se lo decía se daba cuenta que podría ser una posibilidad que alguien se haya percatado, pues no tomaron la precaución de no hacer tanto ruido. -Ahh... -suspiró, mientras se llevaba una mano a su cabeza- ...espero que no -miró el rostro de Sakura y pudo notar su intranquilidad- no es momento de que nos preocupemos por eso, fuera así o no, mañana lo sabremos, pero ahora es mejor que descansemos ¿no crees? ... o podríamos seguir... -le ofreció con tono coqueto, tomando su cintura.

-Descansemos -le respondió la joven con algo de dificultad. La idea la tentaba, pero a la mañana, ambos tenían que partir temprano a completar su misión- pero lo mejor será que vuelvas a tu habitación -le dijo con algo de tristeza- no quiero que te pillen-

-Descuida -la tranquilizó el peli-gris, ahora acariciando los cabellos rosados- me quedaré aquí contigo y volveré antes de que todos despierten-

Eso la dejaba más tranquila. Se aferró al cuerpo de su sensei y hundida en su pecho fue cediendo al cansancio de la jornada -Qué bien -dijo finalmente antes de caer dormida.

Él le correspondió el abrazó, se acomodó y por último fue cerrando sus ojos lentamente hasta caer al mundo de los sueños.

Se despertó unas horas más tarde y observó a la hermosa joven dormida en sus brazos. Era muy reconfortante sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, tanto que las dos noches que había dormido junto a ella descansó como no lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo. Miró la hora que anunciaba el reloj en la pequeña cómoda que estaba junto a la cama y se dio cuenta que ya debía irse a su habitación, pues no tardarían en despertar los demás. Suavemente fue soltando a Sakura, con cuidado de no molestarla, y logrando levantarse se vistió en silencio. Depositó un último beso en la mejilla de la peli-rosa y se dirigió a la puerta, y sin ninguna cautela, salió al pasillo cerrando despacio, pero al darse la vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación estaba ahí, camino a la misma dirección, con sus zapatos en mano y una cara de sorpresa, Shikamaru.


End file.
